


【KK】プリンからはじまるミステリー（part 16）

by domotoyou



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domotoyou/pseuds/domotoyou





	【KK】プリンからはじまるミステリー（part 16）

“Tsuyo...Tsuyo？乖，醒醒......”堂本光一试着把被子从堂本刚的手里拉出来。

“...扣酱...难受...”堂本刚松开了被子，却把自己蜷缩的更紧了，连眉头都皱了起来，粉嘟嘟的小嘴巴微微张开，急促的呼吸着。

“Tsuyo你发烧了，我帮你穿衣服，带你去医院。”说着便试着把人扶起来，搂到怀里才感觉到堂本刚整个人在微微颤抖。

“不去医院...呜...不要打针...”看着怀里的人拽着自己的衣服软软的样子，堂本光一简直心疼到想把自己打死。“好，不去，那我们先吃退烧药好不好？”

亲了亲那个滚烫的小脸蛋，堂本光一慢慢的扶着人靠在床头，先去浴室给浴缸放好了水，又到医药箱里找了退烧药给人喂着吃了下去，还哄着堂本刚喝了一杯温水。

“Tsuyo...还不能睡...咳...我先帮你清理一下...乖...”说着堂本光一就把人抱到了浴缸里，“乖...稍微趴一下...”温柔的帮堂本刚清理完之后，扶着他靠在了浴缸里，然后回到卧室换了新床单才把人裹着浴巾抱回到床上。之后又仔细的用酒精给堂本刚擦拭了一边身体，还给轻微红肿的后穴涂了药。整个过程堂本刚也只是偶尔发出了软软的哼唧声，迷迷糊糊的似乎一直在睡着。给床上的小团子盖好被子，又亲了好几下露出一半的小脸，拿起手机往厨房走去。

 

差不多中午的时候，守在床边的堂本光一摸了摸堂本刚的额头，感觉温度下来一些了，起身走出卧室，不一会就端了一碗粥回来。

“Tsuyo，起来喝点粥。”堂本光一把粥放在旁边，坐在床边俯身亲了亲被子里的小团子。

“嗯？...扣酱？”堂本刚醒了过来，挪了挪身体，软软的趴在了堂本光一的大腿上，“扣酱为什么在家...不用上班吗？”

“今天周六哦...不用上班，而且Tsuyo生病了，我哪舍得出门....”堂本光一说着顿了一下，轻轻地抚摸着堂本刚的头发，“Tsuyo...对不起...”

“恩？...”堂本刚把脸埋在了堂本光一的大腿上。

“都是因为我没有帮你清理...你才会发烧的...”

“......”

堂本光一见怀里的人没有说话，也看不到表情，心里担心的要命，又不敢把人抱起来看看，整个人僵在那里，说话也着急了起来，“Tsuyo你不要生我气好不好？是我的错，我保证以后绝对不会有第二次了，我以后一定都会帮你清理的......我以后绝对会对你很好很好的，不让你受伤了，我看到你难受我的心都要碎了...”

“......”

“Tsuyo...你不要离开我...我真的很喜欢你......”

堂本刚感觉到摸在自己头上的手已经开始微微颤抖了，便抬起头翻过身来躺在了堂本光一的腿上，湿漉漉的大眼睛看着他。

“扣酱有多喜欢我？”

“我不知道我到底有多喜欢你....我只知道我已经爱上你了...今后也只想爱你...只会爱你...”

“那以后我生病了你都会照顾我么？”

“会！不对！我会尽量不让你生病！”

堂本光一用手轻轻抚摸着堂本刚的脸，眼中的柔情简直要化出水来。“Tsuyo不生我气了？”

“还有点难受...所以还在气...哼...”堂本刚蹭了蹭脸旁的手，伸手抱住了堂本光一的腰，“那我要什么你都买给我么？”

“买！Tsuyo要什么我都给！”

“你以后要给我买冰激凌。”

“买！”

“还要买小蛋糕。”

“买！”

“还有布丁。”

“买！”

“那还要土地和钻石。”

“买！就算是要月亮上的土地我也会买给你的！”

“fufufu~~才不要那种没用的东西。”

“好啦，乖，来喝点粥再睡一会。”堂本光一把放在一旁的碗端过来，自己试了试温度，“我喂你喝好不好？”

“嗯...”堂本刚坐了起来，靠在了床头，乖乖等着堂本光一喂。

“唔...这粥是你做的？”堂本刚喝了几口之后才反应过来。

“是啊，味道很奇怪么？”堂本光一自己喝了一勺，“还好啊...没有味道的。”

“不，很甜...”


End file.
